Inuyasha poem collection
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) This is a collection of poems about Inuyasha. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hello everyone. This is a collection of poems about Inuyasha and other characters. Suggestions for characters are welcome. Most poems will be short, just a heads up. So please review, and no flames.  
Inuyasha 

In the moon light you think of so many things.

Never giving up your desires and hopes.

You are the one who is for her; the man to fill that spot in her heart.

After you complete all you must do…

Share your heart with the one you love.

Have strength to go on through all the good times and the bad,

After it is all said and down your life will be completed.

Inuyasha, your heart is full of gold, let her know how you feel and then nothing will come between you again.

trunks and goten


	2. Miroku

Miroku

Man woman have been touched by your hand.

In all the time you have left you look for someone to bear your son.

Ready to die by the fate given to you

Over and over again you get turned down

Keep you head high because soon you will be freed

Under the full moon you will get your chance.

Animeprincess1452


	3. Sango

Sango

Slayer from day to day

Angry about the lost of your clan and kin.

Never give up on your search,

Of the demon who you desire so much.

Go to the castle with your friend and destroy the one who caused you so much pain.

Often you try to forget your pain

Sango, fight for all you care for and be strong for their memories and revenge their deaths.

Animeprincess1452


	4. Jaken

Jaken

Jumping around Lord Sesshomaru

Attacking innocent solders who get in the way

Keep hanging out by his side no matter what happens.

Even if he wants to kill you, you remain by his side.

Never going to run away from your lord.

Jaken you are an annoying toad and no one will truly like you.

trunks and goten

Author's note: Hey everyone. How was that? I was bored so I wrote this poem in school. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.


	5. Shippo

Shippo 

Shippo you are the cutest little fox demon

Have such a caring heart that is full of love.

In the eyes of the others you are still a child.

Prove yourself to them

Prove you can do more then whine.

Of all the days you will live, the days you spend with your friends will be the most important and most memorable.

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while. I wasn't really in the mood to do any poem writing for a long time. I hope you like it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	6. Kikyo

Authors note: Before I begin I would like to share a poem one of my readers wrote.

SET ME FREE

When your heart is a door  
And love is the key  
You need someone to love you  
To set you free

But when the door is closed  
And no one holds the key  
Who is there  
To set you free

Blackfire14

I thought that was an awesome poem and I thought you would all like it too. I have one more announcement before I begin…. My poem, with I'm sure isn't as good as the first one you read….

Story Ad.

Author: Yonk

Anime: Dragonballz

Title: The Z Chronicles.

Comments: It's an awesome story. I really enjoy reading it and I'm sure all of you will too. So please go check it out, I'm sure you won't regret it.

Both Yonk and I thank you for your time.

Well that's all the other business I have, now on to my poem.

Kikyo

Keep hanging on to the belief that Inuyasha the man I love betrayed me.

I will never seek peace until I see Inuyasha dead.

Kikyo is my name and destroying and purifying the jewel is my game.

You may think I am a heartless, dead priestess

O how wrong you are, just come and watch as I tend the young and old.

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	7. O brother O brother

Author's note: Hello everyone. I hope you like this little poem. It's mostly about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hatred for each other. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. No flames. 

O Brother O Brother 

O Brother, O Brother, Why do we hate this way?

O Brother, O Brother, Why do we go this way?

O Brother, O Brother, Why do we hide this way?

Why do we hide behind these walls of gray?

Why can't we love like brothers?

Why can't we work like brothers?

Why can't we see each other as brothers?

What can I do to change the way things are?

O Brother, O Brother

O Brother, O Brother

O Brother, is there a reason?

A reason for your hate?

If I could turn back the hands of time would that change your mind?

You know what you did!

You didn't come to my aid.

I called out your name,

And my calls went unanswered.

That is why we can never be like brothers.

O Brother, O Brother, Can we ever be like brothers?

O Brother, O Brother, Can we ever over come these feelings of betrayal?

O Brother, O Brother, Will this go on for years and years?

O Brother, O Brother, Will my death ease your hate?

I think not, my dear Brother.

O Brother of mine, we have to come together and solve our differences as brothers.

O Brother O Brother it's not too late.

We can still do this on this date.

Do not leave this to fate.

Lets not live in hate.

trunks and goten


	8. Old Totosai

Old Totosai

Work, work, work

What am I, just a work horse?

No I say no!

I am an old man

That's right you never would have guessed.

A man of my good looks to be a geezer.

Bangs on the head

No respect, none at all.

Haven't they ever told you to mind your elders?

I won't take it.

I am a master sword smith.

A old demon whose seen many days

To many hits to the head.

Over and over I forget

Telling one thing one moment another thing the next.

Over worked with little play

Sad to say they fad away.

Another day another request.

I will never get any rest.

trunks and goten

Hello everyone. I thought up this little piece of work yesterday. I'm not the best poet so it's sometimes hard to come up with things. Just to let you know I am working on writing another story on Inuyasha sometime in the future, mainly a Rin X Sesshomaru thing. And if you have any requests for stories… let me know.. I would gladly try to do them for you. Another thing if you want to IM me your free to do so. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this poem. Please review.

My im is: kyosecret52


	9. Never shall i forget

Never shall I forget 

Never shall I forget you my love Kikyo.

Never shall I forget your lovely smell.

Never shall I forget the time we had together.

I will never forget.

Never shall I forget the look in your eyes.

Never shall I forget the pain you inflicted.

Never shall I forget how we 'died' together.

I will never forget.

Never shall I forget all the feelings I had for you.

Never shall I forget the hate.

Never shall I forget the love.

I will never forget.

Never shall I forget the day I was awakened.

Never shall I forget the face of the woman who saved me.

Never shall I forget the similarity you shared.

I will never forget.

Never shall I forget the day when you were reborn.

Never shall I forget the tone you took.

Never shall I forget the sadness I felt.

I will never forget.

Never shall I forget my true mission.

Never shall I forget what is important.

Never shall I forget you Kikyo.

I will never forget.

Never shall I forget the confusion.

Never shall I forget the pure desires.

Never shall I forget what it means to be in love.

I will never forget.

Never shall I forget that you are not the same.

Never shall I forget that your heart is different.

Never shall I forget we can not be or are.

I will never forget.

Never shall I forget it all.

Never shall I forget what I care for.

Never shall I let you suffer alone.

Never shall I forget my love Kikyo.

trunks and goten

Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good I hope? I was inspired to write this poem from homework I had to do from English… so I thought I relate it to Inuyasha's feelings. I plan to use this statement, ' Never shall I forget.' In my of my works… So tell me what you think of it. Till next time.


	10. Longing

Longing

"Keep your hands off my Kagome" I tell that mutt face Inuyasha.

Over and over again I try to take her to be my woman.

Yet I fail time and time again because my lack of strength.

Gaining jewel shards is my only hope.

She will be mine.

Kagome will be my woman yet

Am I just a friend to you?

An ally that you can use during battle?

No I say no!

I will not just be a friend any longer.

I will chase you and chase you

As a lion hunts it's pray I follow you

My love, My Kagome.

My words don't see to phase you.

My promises don't seem to reach you.

Am I just a person in your life?

Is that what I am to you?

I want more… More… more from you.

I want your love more then life itself.

I will do anything it takes to get you.

No matter what it take…

No matter how long it takes

No matter what stands in my way.

No matter…

I will make you mine tonight Kagome!

trunks and goten

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope? I want to dedicate this poem to my friend Kat Ouji. Such a big help and inspiration! If it wasn't for her guidance I wouldn't have come up with this one. hugs You're the coolest! So I hope you all enjoyed reading this one. This story isn't over yet…as they say its not over till it's over.. I still got some people to do… and I have gotten some requests from other friends. So you will just have to see what happens next. Please review. Till next time.


	11. Kagura

Kagura

Keeps trying to run away from Naraku's grasp.

Again and again running away to escape your death.

Going through the air on your light magic made feather.

Under that demon exterior is a prisoner wanting to get out.

Really want to get freedom.

After a hard days work against your will.

trunks and goten

Author's note: Hello everyone. How was that? This poem was written at my school. A school day can be so boring, so I decided to write this during my lunch period. Hehe. Well anyway I hope you like it. Please review. Till next time.


	12. Torn inside

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to write another poem but I really haven't been in the mood to… so I'm finally in the mood, I hope you all enjoy this one. It's about how Inuyasha feels about becoming a human or a full demon or just staying as he is… It's gotta be my longest poem yet… if anyone has any ideas they'd like to pass on, I'd love to hear them… don't forget to review… thanks

Torn inside

No one really understands what it's like to be torn inside.

Inside a storm is raging between the two sides of myself.

I'm not human and I'm not demon either I'm just caught in the middle.

People think I will dance to their fiddle as though I'm a trained dog.

You think because I'm only a half demon you can treat me like trash,

But you're all wrong…

One day you will need me and I'll laugh in your faces as you did me.

A ray of sunshine came into my life in the form of Kagome.

The only creature to ever see me for more then what I am.

As a human I feel week and vulnerable, not even having a chance.

Why can't I be just as brave and strong that way?

I'd trade my morality for a good set of claws any day.

Being human would be the last thing I would want.

Hiding in fear, not knowing if this would be my last moments on earth.

The last time I would be able to see my loved ones?

Feeling pain is one of the turndowns of being human,

But if it meant I could live happily with Kagome would it make up with it?

Would being human really be that bad if I could be accepted by all…

With just a chance of being happy with the one I love?

However being human puts me at a disadvantage,

Every demon either weak or great could come to kill her for the jewel?

Could I really live with that worry of losing Kagome everyday?

I bet anything it would be much better life for me.

Could it actually help me fulfill my greatest desire?

At night when I look at the open flames,

I wonder if I really should go through with my plans.

The thought of hurting Kagome and the others would drive me mad.

Does it actually pay to sell my soul to the demon in me?

All the time I think about these things and the more I do the more uncertainly comes.

Being demon or being human, which is the path I really want to follow.

The truth may even be too hard for me to swallow.

When Kagome told me she loved me just as I was that calmed the storm inside.

Now I know what I really want to do…

Then I knew being half demon was the right way to go…

For you, my Kagome.


End file.
